The Day I Learned the Truth
by digifreak15
Summary: Mini story for my other Digimon stories. In this Tai learns the truth about his life and gets a little heads up about what's to come. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Please read and review! One-shot


**The Day I Learned the Truth**

**Tai's pov**

Hey, my name is Taichi or Tai Kayima. I have a little sister named Hikari, although everyone calls her Kari and she prefers Kari to Hikari just like I prefer the name that everyone calls me: Tai, but you probably already know that, all of it. But you don't know much else about what I plan to tell you now. Kari and I had a pretty normal childhood… other than the fact that when I was seven and Kari was four our older cousin (who was nine) was visiting when we met our first Digimon. And the three of us along with six other kids were later picked to be DigiDestineds and start our adventures in the DigiWorld, Chloe was not with us very much until the end of our first adventure. Mine and Kari's friends (the other six kids) all knew our cousin Chloe, but there was something that they didn't know and that Kari and I didn't remember. And that we wouldn't learn about until 3 years after our first adventure in the DigiWorld. This is all about when I learned that I was living a lie and that my "cousin" was orchestrating the entire thing to protect me and Kari. This is when I learned the truth.

**. . .**

It was a typical day or as typical as any day was for me and the other DigiDestineds now. It was two weeks before school got out. I was psyched about that because it meant that I could stay home and play soccer and maybe, just maybe ask Sora on a date like I have wanted to for the last two years. But I was always just too scared that she would say no that I never asked. That was about to change. Sora had just left my apartment after she and Kari helped me with my homework, like always, but I didn't need their help I just liked to have them help me, it made me feel better knowing they were both there for me, even if I screwed up and got the wrong answer. I was relaxing when I heard a voice in my head that reminded me of my cousin Chloe. I decided to listen to it because it said to listen and talk to her and for some bizarre reason to not freak out. So then my phone rang about 30 minutes later I checked the caller id and it said _Chloe_ so I picked up the phone.

"Hey Tai," my cousin said.

"Hey Chloe, what do want to talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you something actually."

"What would that be?"

"I am not your cousin, but I am a close relative. Remember how when I visit everyone we see says how much we look alike, how Kari and I could be twins if we were the same height and age?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Wow, that spell I did really worked on you. It proves that I am a closer relative than a cousin. I'm your sister, Tai. That's why I'm over protective of both you and Kari," my-apparently- sister told me.

She was quiet and I knew she was giving me time to let it all sink in. When it did I remembered everything from when I was younger than seven. I remembered that I was a werewolf and had an older sister who was a witch and a werewolf like my mom and little sister and that my mom was killed when I was seven and my father disappeared at the same time. I knew Chloe was telling me the truth.

"I remember everything, even what dad did to you," I replied to my older sister.

"Yeah, well, can we _not _talk about that please," she asked with a tone of begging that I knew well from both her and Kari.

"Okay sis, we won't discuss this now, but promise me that we _will _discuss this later."

"I promise Tai, we will discuss this later no matter what I say to you about this later you have permission to _make _me talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, deal. Now about what dad told us about how we are mutts, is that true?"

"No, it was all a lie, by birth we were part of the Pack, like dad was. Our grandfather is the Pack Alpha, our uncle the beta or second in command of the Pack."

"Oh my god, dad lied to us the entire time?"

"Yeah, I know that is one reason that I sent you and Kari to Japan, to find them and learn the truth, that and to keep you safe from the people at the lab."

"I understand you were trying to keep us safe, you don't need to go into any more detail or reasoning because one, I don't want you to have to remember that and two because it makes perfect sense that you just wanted to keep us safe and you were only nine so there was not much else that you _could _do other than send us here to Japan."

"You are the best, most understanding little brother ever!" She paused then said, "I have to go now Tai, but I wish I didn't have to. I'll call you the next chance I get, I promise."

"Okay, sis, talk to you later, I love you and miss you."

"Same here little bro, I've loved you since the day you were born and I've missed you since I was nine and you were seven, tell Kari I said hi."

"I will, bye sis."

"Bye Tai."

We then hung up and I realized that I belonged somewhere else other than where I was now, it felt weird but I knew that Chloe would handle everything back there in New York. I had to take care of everything back here. That was what I was meant to do and I would do it for as long as I needed to. Because my older sister had done it for seven years already I could do it for a slightly short period of time.

Little did that I know that it would only be two weeks before everything that I already knew the others would learn as well. I expected it to be at least a month or more before I wouldn't need to worry or lie to Kari and my friends anymore. I just couldn't wait till all of this was over and to be able to talk to Chloe without having to lie to anyone.


End file.
